Turbomachinery components, such as turbine casings, blades or buckets and vanes, are subjected to high temperatures and stresses during operation. Under such conditions, the components may become physically worn, resulting in the formation of cracks, voids and worn surfaces. Welding, brazing, or gap brazing may be used to restore the components to more optimal operating conditions. However, it is difficult to braze some wide gaps and repair components with deep gouges in the surface in the field.
Therefore, an economically viable method of brazing a component in the field, a brazed power system component, and a braze that do not suffer from the above drawbacks is desirable in the art.